Initiating Space Patrol Delta Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Initiating Space Patrol Delta. The episode begins with Rainbow Dash, Robbie and the others practicing for the Big Soccer Game. Yoshi: Oh yeah, I'm so psyched about the Big Soccer Game that's coming in a few days! Mordecai: Yeah, Me too, Dude! Sonic the Hedgehog: Hehe, You bet it is! But once we win this game, This should be a piece of cake. Rainbow Dash: Okay, Guys, It looks like Me, Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Sunset are going to be Team Wonder-Colts while you, Mordecai, Yoshi, Gmerl, Atticus, Sonic and Sora are gonna be another team. Robbie Diaz: Heh heh, Sure thing, RD! We'll do our best. Gmerl: Whoa, Us guys playing against girls!? Something tells me this might not be easy. Sora: It's okay, Gmerl, We're gonna do just fine. Soccer practice begin's with Rainbow Dash kicks the ball to Twilight, But Mordecai swoops by and takes the ball. Twilight Sparkle: Huh?! Mordecai: Haha, I'm like a blur here. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Mordo! I'm open! As the practice goes on, Mordecai kicks the ball to him. Just then, Fluttershy accidentally got in Robbie's way as he broke his right leg. Robbie Diaz: AHHHHHH, UGH!!!!!! Fluttershy: Robbie! I'm so sorry, Did I hurt you!? Rainbow Dash: Oh no, Robbie?!! Gmerl: What the heck was that for, Fluttershy!? What did you do!!! Fluttershy: I'm sorry, It was an accident! Robbie Diaz: Ow, ugh, my leg!!!! Twilight Sparkle: Oh my gosh, We need help!! Fleetfoot: I'm on it. (Fleetfoot grabs Robbie and hurry's towards the CHS Clinic) Don't worry, Robbie. I'll take you to Vice Principal Luna and Nurse Redheart. So, They went inside leaving everyone in the field. Sora: (sigh) Nice move. Mordecai: Next time, Fluttershy, If you hurt someone, You're going to regret it for the rest of your life. Yoshi: Mordecai, Drop it.... It's not worth it. Sunset Shimmer: Come on, Let's go check on Robbie. So, everyone went inside leaving Fluttershy very guilty and worried. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) As everyone is waiting outside the Clinic. Atticus Akito: I wonder if Robbie's okay. Zoe Batheart: Yeah, I'm worried about him. Then, Nurse Redheart came out with Vice Principal Luna. Amy Rose: How is he, Nurse? Nurse Redheart: I'm sorry to say, But I have some horrible news due to this situation. I'm afraid that Robbie will be in no condition on doing soccer in a week because of the broken leg. Sunset Shimmer: Oh my, Then that means Robbie won't be able to be the Red Ranger with only one leg. Fluttershy: .... Gmerl: How long will it take to make his leg better. Nurse Redheart: Well, I'd give it 2 or 3 days for his leg to heal. Sora: Oh.... Right.... Fluttershy: It's all my fault. (sheds tears) Then, Robbie comes out with crutches to help him move, then, Fluttershy came towards him. Fluttershy: I'm so sorry about your leg, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Fluttershy... Forget about it... I just need some time alone. Robbie walks off leaving everyone behind. Fluttershy: (sigh sadly) Amy Rose: Cheer up, Fluttershy. It's not your fault. Accidents happened all the time. Fluttershy: I know, Amy. I've just wished I hadn't got in the way. So, I'd might as well do what I can to make up to him. I'll stand by his side until his leg heals. Meanwhile at the Egg-Carrier, Dr. Eggman tries to think of a way to destroy the rangers. Dr. Eggman: Grrr!!!! Blast those Power Runts!!!! They've keep messing up every bit of my evil plans! Orbot: Hmmm, Maybe I might have a solution, Doctor. Dr. Eggman: Oh, What now? Orbot: Why don't we just start freeing Emperor Gruumm from imprisonment. Cubot: Wait what? From S.P.D? Orbot: Why yes, Emperor Gruumm, He is a figurehead who serves as the de jure leader of the Troobians, An alien empire whose ultimate goal is to conquer other worlds. Gruumm is relentless and nothing will stand in his way to conquer the universe. He previously destroyed the planet Sirius. Snd in 2025, He launched an assault on Earth. But he was defeated by Anubis Cruger and captured in front of SPD Headquarters after Omni was destroyed by the S.W.A.T. Megazord. Dr. Eggman: This could work, It has to work! Imagine, Me and Gruumm ruling the world! Moments later, They've looked everywhere, But Cubot found Cubot: I've found him, Boss. Eggman comes forward to the imprisonment, He blasted the door as he freed Emperor Gruumm. Emperor Gruumm: Who are you? And why are you freeing me? Dr. Eggman: I am Dr. Eggman, Emperor Gruumm. And I have a proposition for you. Emperor Gruumm: Oh... Back in the Egg-Carrier, Dr. Eggman made a deal with Emperor Gruumm. Dr. Eggman: As you can see, Emperor Gruumm, I've been trying to take over Earth and Cyberspace, But they're both on guard by the Data Squad Power Rangers. Emperor Gruumm: Another group of Power Rangers besides S.P.D? Dr. Eggman: That's why I brought you here, And if we work together, We will rule everything. We both have the same goal. Emperor Gruumm: That's true. Dr. Eggman: So, Hears the deal, Emperor Gruumm. If you help me with my Data Squad Ranger problem, I'll help you with your S.P.D. Ranger problem. (stick out his hand) Do we have a deal? Emperor Gruumm: Hmmm, I like the sound of that. (Then, he shakes Eggmans hand) You've got yourself a deal. Dr. Eggman: Good. At the Data Squad Command Center, Robbie and his friends arrived the see Lady Palutena. Lady Palutena: Hello, Everyone. (sees Robbie in a leg cast) What happened to Robbie? Mordecai: Well, What happened was that Fluttershy accidentally got in Robbie's way as he broke his right leg and won't be able to be the Red Ranger until his leg heals. Lady Palutena: Oh my, This is a difficult situation. Pit: What can we do to help, Lady Palutena? Digit: No worries, Fellas. We've got a visitor who'd be glad to take Robbie's place until his leg recovers. Gmerl: Really, Who? Then came Andros Hammond's sister, Karone, Who arrived moments ago. Karone Hammond: Hello, Everyone. Sunset Shimmer: Hi, Karone, Great to see you again. Mordecai: Sunset, You know her? Sunset Shimmer: Yes, She's the younger sister of Andros, The Red Space Power Ranger. Amy Rose: Oh my gosh, That is so amazing! Robbie Diaz: Hehe, Yeah, That is cool. Karone Hammond: Don't worry, Robbie. Until your leg gets better, I'll take over as Red Ranger. Robbie Diaz: Oh, That's fine, Karone, I don't mind that. Lady Palutena: I'm sure I can count on you to do your best, Karone. Karone nods and smiles happily. Just as Robbie returned to class, Dean Cadance arrived with Flurry Heart. Robbie Diaz: (sigh) Dean Cadance: Hi, Robbie, How are you doing? Robbie Diaz: Oh, Hey there, Cadance, I was just heading back to class. Dean Cadance: I see, I'm sorry to bother you at a time like this, But could you help babysit Flurry Heart for me? Shining Armor and I have work to do at the Academy. Robbie Diaz: Oh, Sure thing, Cadance. I'm not doing anything right now. Dean Cadance: Great, (brought out the diaper bag) Here's the diaper bag, Everything you'll need for the baby are in here. (to Flurry Heart) Bye, Sweetie. Mommy loves you. (kisses her baby's cheek) Flurry Heart: (cooing bye bye) And so, Cadance left to do her teachings at th Crystal Prep Academy. Meanwhile at the Data Base, Robotboy and Robotgirl shows Karone around. Robotboy: And this is Robbie's room, He trains himself sometimes. Robotgirl: Oh yes, And we'd sometimes help him out. Karone Hammond: That's pretty cool. Just then, Something's coming from the distance on the Viewing Globe. Widget: Hey, You guys, come quick?! Mordecai: What's going on? Digit: Something's up on the view globe! It looks like some kind of ship or something. Yoshi: What kind of ship is that? Sunset Shimmer: (notice the S.P.D. Symbol) I know that symbol, Come on! Soon, Everyone rushed outside as the ship crashed landed. Gmerl: Whoa! Then, Out of the ship are the S.P.D. Power Rangers, Bridge Carson, Roman Matthews, Clay Benson, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, Sydney "Syd" Drew, Commander Schuyler "Sky" Tate, Sam, Kat Manx, Nova, Boom and Jack Landors. Sunset Shimmer: Bridge, Roman, Clay, Z, Syd, Sky, Sam, Kat, Nova, Jack! It's good to see you guys again! Bridge Carson: Hey there, Sunset, It's good to see you too. Sonic the Hedgehog: They're friends of yours too, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Of course, Sonic. We've met them when Broodwing escaped form S.P.D. Prison and teamed up to stop him. Yoshi: Wow, That's pretty cool. Schuyler Tate: We have a bigger problem, Emperor Gruumm has escaped. Sora: Wait, What?! Gmerl: But how can that be possible? Jack Landors: We'll explain in a minute, We need to find somewhere where we can meet. Amy Rose: Well, We could head to the Command Center. Maybe Palutena will know what we should do. So, They arrived at the Cyberspace Command Center. Sunset Shimmer: Palutena, Are you here? Lady Palutena: (as she appears with some friends) I am here, Sunset, what is it. Yoshi: We got visitors. Then, Surpreme Commander Anubis Cruger, His wife, Isinia, Fowler Birdie, Sergeant Silberback and Piggy appeared to greet the Data Squad Rangers. Anubis Cruger: Greetings, Data Squad Rangers. Isinia Cruger: Palutena has told us a lot about you. Fowler Birdie: And Sunset Shimmer, Long time no see. Sergeant Silverback: Great to see you again, Rookie. Piggy: It's been a long time. Sunset Shimmer: It sure is, Piggy. (to the Data Squad) Guys, This is Surpreme Commander Anubis Cruger, his wife, Isinia, Retired Supreme Commander Fowler Birdie, Sergeant Silverback, And this is Piggy. Category:Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5